The Letter
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Prequel to What He Said. You are just going to have to read to see what I came up with this time. Please review. I suck at summaries so yeah read to see what I have cooked up this time.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't anything except my brain NCIS belongs to its creators  
**

* * *

"Boss I think you should read this," McGee said looking over to Gibbs. Gibbs and the rest of the team were in Jenny's house just to make sure that no one actually had motive to kill her and it just wasn't five against one. He looked to McGee who was holding an envelope with the name Jethro written on it's cover. Gibbs turned back to the pictures on Jenny's mantel. The picture he loved the most of all was the of their first kiss outside the farmhouse in Serbia.

He jolted back to reality after replaying the memory in his head to realize Jenny was gone and wasn't coming back. Walking over to the team he tried his hardest to hold back his nervous break-down.

"Thanks McGee," Gibbs opened the envelope to find a letter, he saw something fall out thinking it was another part of the letter and even if the team meaning DiNozzo read it, it wouldn't make any sort of sense so he ignored it. He opened it and immediately saw Jenny's perfectly scripted handwriting and a smell that made him think of her and how he fell for her… HARD. He read the letter to himself and away from wandering eyes of the team again meaning DiNozzo.

_Dear Jethro,_

_If you are reading this it is because one of two reasons. One I am dead or two you are trying rand-sack my personal things that you have never even seen and I am alive which I am wondering what are you doing in my house without me knowing I should be keeping a better eye on you. Also after you read the rest of this letter I will probably kill you. (Sorry bad pun). Anyway unfortunately if the reason you are reading this because your going through my things because I am dead I need to tell you some things that have been hidden in my heart for some time._

_To put a simple way I am truly, completely, and eternally in love with you. I always have been and I always will be. Okay so I know that just sounded really really dorky but it is true so very true. And I will haunt DiNozzo if he is trying to read this without you looking. Okay back to the real matter, I never wanted to tell you because I thought our jobs would be effected if we went into a relationship and Tony would go wild and become way to full of himself so yeah I was thinking of DiNozzo's sanity too but not all that much really just something in the back my mind. Anyway so I just wanted to say that I felt terrible for leaving you those many years ago but I was thinking that if we came back and we had actually like settled down and then if we ever had kids we would be putting our kids into a " our kids should worry about the fact that our jobs are dangerous and one day someone might call and say that one or both of us is dead." So yeah that would be why I left that is the answer that I have been keeping from you since I came back as Director._

_That is another reason I didn't want controversy to come up and then attract more attention. So yeah I didn't do it for my selfish reasons like everyone who knew about our previous relationship was led to believe. I just wanted no concequeces to become of our relationship since we already had complications of us living such a dangerous life and worked in a risky field._

_Every moment we spent together was electric, magical, and special. __I just needed to get that off my chest even if I was dead or not. If I am dead I will always be with you Jethro no matter what. I am starting to wonder if you kept that certain item of importance after all these years. Maybe but I don't think you could keep up with it for that long but I hope. There is a little reminder in the envelope just to remind you. Sorry that it ended this way. Goodbye Jethro.  
_

_I love you,_

_Jenny_

Ziva saw that Gibbs was still reading the letter and she saw what had falled out of the and picked it up because he apparetly was way to zoned out to notice it. She saw a much younger Director and Gibbs standing if front of a fountain apparently in Paris, France. She saw something in the picture that caught her eye. A certain small but elegant dimond ring around the director's left ring finger but no ring around Gibb's left hand. Ziva silently gasped at the fact that at some point Jenny and Gibbs were engaged.

She saw a masculent hand snatch the picture. It was Gibbs' she knew it.

"What are you doing with this?" the others hadn't noticed what Gibbs was talking about.

"I... just... I just found it and...." she started the rest of it in a whisper, " were you and the Director engaged Gibbs?"

"Along time ago Ziva. Along time ago. All that I know now unfortuently is that Jenny is dead."

* * *

Sorry I had to end it that way I have to modify What He Said just a little to make this flow with it. I have an upcoming story called Unexspected Visitor that will also be a prequel that will come right to the day before the present time in What He Said. PEACE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS it belongs to it's owner. I own nothing but my brain.**

* * *

1 Week Later

"Okay we have a dead marine in Farfax come on why are you guys just staring at me like that?"

"Well ugh boss we kind of were sort of wondering…"

"Spit it out DiNozzo; we don't have all day you know."

"Right ugh well Director Vance told us that umm well that it was urgent for you to see him so yeah he said it had something to do with how you have been acting lately,"

"Fine DiNozzo you handle the investigation till I can get over there. And don't let it go to your to your head I shouldn't be long. McGee and Ziva you take the pictures."

"Got it boss," everyone headed out and Gibbs with his coffee in hand headed up to Director Vance's office. Maybe he really was acting strange enough for it to be an issue to the agency and for something to Vance to talk to him about.

He arrived in Vance's office and Vance was the first one to speak.

"Agent Gibbs I hope that one of your fellow agents who I informed told you why you are here," he looked at Gibbs with at matter-of-fact look on his face.

"Yes I did hear it from one of them. Agent DiNozzo to be exact. So why do you think my behavior is strange lately?"

"Well after you came back from searching Ms. Shepard's home you seemed different. I know that you two were close but you looked like you were in shell-shock but at the same time you were depressed. I know her death hit you and your team hard but right after she had died you just seemed angry and like you were when Agent Todd died. Although right after you went to Ms. Shepard's house and then came back you seemed very very depressed then you seemed far too zoned out, what is wrong?" Vance looked at Gibbs and his face seemed softer than usual.

"I have realized that Jen was in love with me and I still feel the same about her and then it snapped inside of me that she is never coming back,"

* * *

Sorry I had to end that chapter like that. And someone wanted for me to continue this story so I did but I want at least 5 reviews befor I put up the next chapter. Thanks for reading. PEACE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of NCIS it belongs to its owner. I own nothing but my brain. Heads up this is going to be the last chapter but don't worry I am going to upload my story called Unexpected Visitor and it follows this story.  


* * *

**

**2 Weeks Later**

"Soooo Zee-Vah what do you think the boss-man is going to do about what we found out about Jen's little family tree?"

"Excuse me, Tony I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying? So what was it that you were saying about Gibbs?" Ziva replied continuing to type at her computer.

"I asked you how Gibbs will handle us looking at Jen's little family tree that she created on-line?"

"Tony you WHAT? And there is no us in this equation it is just you DiButthead!!!" Ziva sat back down and soon after she saw out of the corner of her eye a certain hand come in contact with a certain egotistical head.

"That is a very fitting nickname for DiNozzo, Ziva, now what about Jen's family tree?" Gibbs said as he walked over to Ziva's desk and bent down to have eye contact with her.

"Well it was Tony's doing because apparently he was so damn bored so he decided to do some snooping in Jen's personal life,"

"Ahh so your the culprit, DiNozzo so let's see, come on you don't want me to grow that beard again do you? So come on let's see seriously," when Gibbs wasn't looking DiNozzo mouth to Ziva 'WHAT IS WITH HIM?'

"Uh okay well let me just pull up the part about her relatives in Connecticut. You're going to seriously want to see this. You too McGeek you like facts and random information well part of this is historical random information and facts. So here we go,"

"The Jones' right now it is just Henry Jones the 4th and his daughter Sophia who just turned 16 right around when Jen died,"

"From what I can see May 14th to be exact is when this Sophia girl turned 16," Ziva cut in.

"Can I please continue. Thank you anyway..."

"Wait did you say Henry Jones the 4th? That certain name sounds familiar,"

"So yeah it is a very common first name to be named Henry and a very common last name of Jones," DiNozzo replied. Gibbs was just standing there enjoying every minute of this.

"I know but I heard of a line of something I can't remember,"

"If you let me finish McProbie I will get to that. Thank you. Now Sophia had an account on here and she didn't even know she had relatives until Jen sent her an email. She left it anonymous but just signed it 'A close but distant relative'. But that isn't the best part she doesn't know that one Jen died and to McGeek you were right there are line of archaeologists by the name of Henry Jones. It started with Henry Jones the first duh and he was obsessed with finding the get ready for it. The Holy Grail. Then there was his son probably one of the more famous of the Jones men. Henry Jones the 2nd. He found the Ark of the Covenant, and said to have found the Sankara Stones and there are alot more story but let's just save that for another 'Campfire'. Anyway then there is his son with daughter of another famed archaeologist who is Abner Ravenwood and his daughter's name was Marion Ravenwood,"

"Oh yes know this is actually starting to sound familiar to me for some reason?" Ziva cur in.

"Really that is a shock," Tony replied.

"Tony just because I am from another country doesn't necessarily mean that I am ignorant to world history,"

"Fine. So Zee-Vah then what do you know?"

"Please I don't want to improve your low IQ for you."

"I don't have a low IQ!!!" Tony shot back.

"Okay then why don't you tell us some things and...."

"I have to go David, DiNozzo don't try to kill each other in my absence," Gibbs said and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Okay so that's the end of the story why I ended it like that is because right after Gibbs steps out of the elevator is part of Unexspected Vistor. So it will be up very soon!!! PEACE!!! Please review and this time more than just two people like the previous chapter had been like!!!!


End file.
